


Resurrection

by WriteVWrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteVWrong/pseuds/WriteVWrong
Summary: Jon Snow should be dead. After being mercilessly attacked by a ruthless gang, his broken body lies on a hospital bed. Death should have taken him by now. But it seems an angel, with Silver hair and Purple eyes, has different plans for him.





	1. Chapter 1

Light.

Darkness.

Light.

Darkness

Light.

Darkness.

 

That was the only thing Jon Snow could see. Light. Then darkness. His family however, the one standing outside his hospital room as doctors are desperately trying to save his life, sees a much more horrific sight.

Lying on the hospital bed, was a young man, whose beautifully pale chest was adorned with horrific scars. 8 in total. All sustained during the same attack. Each scar more horrific than the last. Until they reach his heart. There lies the worst one of them all. 

Jon Snow should be dead. He was stabbed 8 times. That alone should've killed him. However, the supposed killing blow was the one to his heart. Yet still he lived. His heart kept giving out, and then returned with strength and vigor, bringing him back back from the dead. Make no mistake, Jon Snow died 4 times on that bed. Yet no-one knew what kept bringing him back. It certainly wasn't the doctors. Nor was it his family standing guard outside his room like a pack of wolves. 

The only thing that he remembers was the woman. He didn't see her face, and he only remembered two of her features. Her long blonde, almost silver hair and those bright purple eyes. He didn't know who she was or what her purpose was. But he knew she must be important. Why else would she be there in his mind every time his heart started beating anew? Every time he was resurrected. There was only way to find out.


	2. You Know Nothing, Jon Snow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon finally awakes to relative peace, he has to deal with the harsh realities of his new life. And the events that lead to this path.

"You remember nothing? Nothing at all? Nothing whatsoever?" Asked Dr Pycelle, somewhat not believing the patient in front of him. "All I remember is leaving the restaurant and then waking up here" Jon Snow replied. His voice was thick and hoarse. After all the screaming he had done whilst the doctors had desperately tried to cauterise his numerous stab wounds, Dr Pycelle was surprised the boy could still speak at all. 

After a few more tests to make sure Jon was all in the clear, Dr Pycelle left the room and was almost immediately ambushed by the waiting family that had gathered outside. 

"Is he ok?"  
"What the hell happened to him?"  
"Who would've done something like this?" 

Pycelle was bombarded by all the questions all at once and felt as though his head would explode in a green firestorm. "Wouldn't that be a wild way to go" he chuckled to himself. 

Now he had to answer all the questions. First he turned to the two young girls, one short with dark hair and the other tall with bright red hair and replied "He'll be fine. He's very sore and in a tremendous amount of pain, even though he doesn't show it, but he'll be fine." The two young girls sighed in relief.

The next two answers were aimed at the two adults there, Eddard 'Ned' Stark and his wife, Catelyn 'Cat' Stark. 

"Your son was stabbed multiple times all over his chest. The blades did a tremendous amount of damage. The worst wound, however, was to his heart. Whatever blade pierced his heart should've killed him instantly. I have no medical explanation as to why he's here. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but he should be dead." Dr Pycelle said calmly. "I don't know who attacked your son Mr Stark, or what their motive was. But I do know one thing. Each wound was unique. Each wound was caused by a different blade. Your son was attacked by 8 men"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn't expect to do another chapter so soon. The idea just came to me and I hope it's as good as the first. Thank you so much to everyone who's read the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect it to get that amount of hits so quickly.
> 
> In regards to releasing new chapters, I'll try not to take too long to do so. I am a full time college student, so I'll try and find time to write new chapters. Please bare with me. 
> 
> Again, thanks for all the supports that you've guys have given me. It's been a great boost to my confidence in regards to writing these stories.
> 
> As usual, any feedback will be greatly appreciated. If you guys have any ideas, please let me know in the comments.


	3. '8'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jon Snow & Robb Stark discuss the events of the last few weeks, Jon remembers some very vivid details.

"You really don't remember anything?" Robb Stark asked. "I don't believe you. Not a single bit." 

"Look Robb, I couldn't give a bloody damn if you believe me or not" snapped Jon. He was getting anxious. Jon never liked hospitals, not even a short visit. So the fact that he remained in hospital for three weeks didn't exactly help with his nerves. "I'm sorry, I just hate hospitals and as you're no doubt aware, I've been through and seen some pretty disturbing shit" Jon said, chuckling to himself. Big bloody mistake. Pain roared through his chest and he winced, losing all almost his energy. Lucky for him, he had his slightly older brother there to support him back down to the bed.

"I'm not staying in this damn hospital any longer" Jon said simply. "I'm all dressed and ready to go and if I need a bloody wheelchair to get me out of here, so be it." Robb looked at his brother. There was always a fierce but loving rivalry between the two of them, but no matter what would happen, they would be brought back together by their brotherly love and the love they shared for their family. "If you get a wheelchair, I don't think Bran will ever talk to you again. Plus you'd have to come up with a cooler name than the 'Three Eyed Raven' " Robb said, laughing to himself. Jon knew he shouldn't, but he laughed with his brother. He was right: big mistake. 

But with the laughter bouncing between the two brothers, Jon couldn't help but feel as though he just betrayed Robb. He had lied when he said he didn't remember anything from the night of the attack. But he remembered two things: The first was the mysterious Purple eyed beauty that appeared to him whilst he was desperately fighting for the right to survive. 

 

And the second thing... The second thing Jon remembered were 8 men. 8 men who left a 9th to bleed out in the cold, unforgiving heavy snow that had swarmed Winterfell. 8 men who were each carrying a different blade.

 

 

8 men who wore nothing but black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the chapters have come out so quickly is because I'll be at college tomorrow, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write a new chapter. Thought I might give you something to chew on till the fourth chapter. If people want it that is. 
> 
> I think the next chapter will be a flash back to the night of the attack, and the identities of the attackers will soon be revealed. Dun Dun Dunnnnn!!!!
> 
> If you want me to continue, please let me know. Thank you to all those who left Kudos and comment and please let me know if you want the next chapter to be a flashback one.


	4. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be a happy day. A day to be proud of. A day to remember. They were certainly right about the last part.

When Jon Snow woke up early that morning, he knew his life would change that day. He just didn’t realise how it would happen. Today was going to be a normal day. But knowing the Starks, it was going to be anything but. The Starks youngest child, Rickon, was turning 6 today. The majority of the family had decided to take the youngest Starkling to the Braavosi Zoo. Rickon loved animals. So this was the perfect way to keep him occupied until later that night. They had the easy job. Robb Stark & Jon Snow, however, did not.

The reason Jon woke up early that morning was because he could feel eyes staring at him whilst he slept. He wasn’t wrong. He woke up to see blood red eyes gazing into his. “Good morning to you to Ghost” Jon said groggily. His direwolf was something out of legends. As big as a small horse, and only getting bigger, Jon knew he would have to move out one day. His little room was getting tinier and tinier whilst Ghost grew larger and larger. Jon whisked himself out of bed, had a cold shower (he was a Northerner after all) and got dressed. He and Robb had the ‘great’ honour of booking a table at a restaurant, so that the whole Stark family could eat and drink and celebrate after what would no doubt be a terribly long and exhausting day. 

After many attempts at finding a place to eat later that day, they finally managed to acquire a table at the lovely (and also quite expensive) Dragonstone restaurant. The reviews coming out of the place were fantastic, so the food and experience was going to be great. The best part of the restaurant was that it also had a child friendly area, so Rickon could play with his siblings to his hearts content. Everything was all planned. All sorted. All good to go. Yet it was only 11:00 AM. He had plenty of time to kill. He just didn’t know what to do. Robb, on the other hand, suddenly had some ‘urgent’ business to attend to, and thus promptly left. “Urgent business my arse”. So when Robb left, it was just himself, and his faithful companion Ghost. 

Jon had heard about Dragonstone. Many people had. The most interesting thing about the establishment wasn’t the food, or the location or even the fantastic interior. It was the family that owned and ran it. The only thing Jon, or anyone else for that matter, knew about them was that they were rich. Filthy, stinking rich. The Targaryens were shrouded in mystery. No one knew who they were, what they looked like, how old they were or even how large their family was. The only thing people knew about them was that they owned Dragonstone.

Jon still needed to get his present for little Rickon. He decided a lovely embroidered cape with the Stark family’s coat of arms would be perfect for the Little lord, as he liked to be called. A white cape with a Black wolf on the back. Nothing too extravagant. After Jon had completed his tasks, it was time to meet his family at the restaurant. “Goodbye Ghost, I’ll see you later.” Jon said. “Oh, and if I come back to see to you on my bed, AGAIN, you’ll be sleeping outside” Ghost responded with what could have been described as defience. Jon left his house, got into his car, with Rickon’s present by his side, and left for Dragonstone. 

He immediately found his family at the restaurant. It wasn’t very difficult. The Starks were good at many things. Blending into their surroundings weren’t one of them. Jon made his way out to his family and greeted them individually except one. “Father, where’s Rickon?” he asked. “He’s outside, said he was waiting for you. Didn’t you see him?” Ned Stark replied. “Obviously not” Jon cheekily said. “Never mind, I’ll go look for him. It’s starting to snow outside and I have no doubt he’s refused to take his coat.” With that statement, Jon left the restaurant, not before admiring the interior of said restaurant. “The Targaryens really seems to love their dragons” he thought to himself. 

As soon as he was outside, he was immediately hit by the freezing temperature that Winterfell had to offer. He spent a few minutes adapting to the sudden change, whilst at the same time looking for his brother. It didn’t take Jon long to find him. The only problem was, Rickon wasn’t alone. 8 men stood around him, almost completely. Nothing was happening, at least not yet. Jon had no intention of allowing things to escalate. “Rickon!” he shouted. He called out one name, but 9 faces turned to meet his. He was by Rickon’s side now. “Go back inside, it’s cold here and Father’s looking for you.” The youngest Stark hurried away, leaving the large group of men outside in the snow. 

“The fuck you do that for?” one said.   
“We was only wishing him an Appy Birthday” said another.   
“What a spoil sport. We’ll just have to have our fun with you then, pretty boy.”

Before Jon could react, his arms were twisted behind his back. He couldn’t escape whatever was about to happen. The most important thing was that Rickon was safe inside. At first Jon was worried, but that worry soon turned into another emotion. Fear. He was fearful of what was about to happen. He was fearful of the 8 men that had him surrounded. His fear soon turned into terror as each of the seven men in front of him each produced a blade. 

Before he could react, a blade was thrust into his lower abdomen. At first Jon didn’t feel a thing. But once the blade had been retracted, he felt heat leave his body, only to be produced by the freezing cold. 

Each man took his turn, sheathing their blade into Jon Snow’s warm flesh. Every time they took the blade out, a fountain of blood was produced. They all took pleasure in this sadistic and cruel act. Then the killing blow came. The one to his heart. After that final blade left his body, Jon was unceremoniously dumped on the snow covered ground. 

He realised he was staring up towards the Dragonstone Restaurant. He scanned the entire building, looked at every window. And that’s when he saw them. Those bright purple eyes staring him, wide with shock and despair. He didn’t see what happened next, for the next thing he remembered was a woman screaming maniacally. Her scream was soon followed by others, shrieks and gasps mixed in-between. The last thing Jon Snow saw before he closed his eyes was that of his father, covered in blood. He was confused for a moment, before realising that the ground around him was damp. Not from the melted snow. But from all the blood that had left Jon Snow’s body. 

The only thing Jon could focus on was what those 8 men said to Jon as they thrust their blades into him.

It was the most terrifying sentence he had ever heard.

Repeated over.

And over.

And over again.

 

“For the Watch”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back again with yet another chapter. This time around it is much longer than the rest combined. Let me know what you guys think of it, or whether i should stick to short but sweet chapters. I was hesitant to write a long ass chapter, but I hope I did alright. 
> 
> I am well and truly stumped as to ideas for the next chapter. If you guys have any idea, please let me know. You'd be doing me favour. I know I said it would be a while before i released a new chapter, but I just couldn't help. I like to think I've rather generous with the chapters as of late. I'll try and do them as often as possible, if my timetable allows it. Which today it surprisingly did.
> 
> Thank you for all the support you guys have given this series. It means a lot to me and my confidence, especially considering this is my first ever series. Keep the love coming! :) :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow's dreams soon become reality.

The road to recovery was long and difficult for Jon. Whilst he loved his family and appreciated all they were doing for him, he felt for some reason as though he was a burden to them. They would have to go out of their way and daily lives just so he could do the most basic of tasks. Shaving, walking down the stairs, getting undressed. These were all things he once took for granted. Simple things.

His family did all they could to help him. His father, Eddard, his brother Robb and his two sisters Sansa and Arya all helped him as best they could. Even his fathers wife, who normally held Jon in such contempt and always looked as though she was about to strike him, helped him in his long road to recovery. Out of all of them, she was the one Jon saw most. Such a strange turn of events. The first time she arrived in his room after the attack, Jon was wary of her. Catelyn Stark never liked Jon Snow, as he was a constant reminder of her husbands infidelity. She loved her husband with all her heart, but she could never forgive him for that one lapse in his judgement and honour. However, after everything had transpired, she longer hated the young boy. Instead a new feeling presented itself: love. She loved Jon Snow as though one of her own. She would change his bandages whilst he slept, always taking care not to wake him or cause him any pain. She would always bring a meal to his room whenever his momentary strength left him, leaving him unable to join the rest of the family for dinner. But the one thing that still sticks with Jon was the tight embrace she had him in when he returned home. Tears streaming down her cheek, she thanked Jon over and over again for saving her youngest wolf cub. 

Jon never had nightmares in the past. Not a single one. He never cried as a baby, never cried when he fell over and scraped his knee. But ever since returning home after his extended stay in the hospital, Jon would have them whenever he closed his eyes. Seeing 8 men surround him and Rickon. Only this time, it wasn’t Jon who was stabbed. He woke up gasping for air and covered completely in his own sweat. Luckily Jon had Ghost to calm him down. All he had to do was stare into those blood red eyes. To other people, that would’ve given them nightmares. But not Jon. There were only two pairs of eyes that Jon thought of continuously. Those of his animal companion, and those bright purple orbs that always seemed just out of reach to him. He didn’t who this woman was, or what she wanted, but he knew he felt something for her. He just didn’t know what. 

Deciding to finally get out of bed, Jon had trouble getting dressed. Who wouldn’t considering the circumstances. First came his underclothes, then his jeans, socks and shoes. Just as he was about to reach for his shirt, his door slammed open. Jon turned around in shock, but felt at ease when he saw only his brother Rob there. “Good morning pretty boy, glad to see you’re finally awake” he says in a sweet yet slightly sarcastic voice. “Yeah I’m awake, you asshat” Jon replied. “Next time, be a good boy and knock first.”

Robb nodded his approval, but stood still in the doorway, as though he had something to say. Jon noticed this and started to feel nervous. “What is it?” he said? Robb looked at him and then laughed lightly. “How come all the pretty girls only want you” he replied. Jon was confused. He only been with one girl before, and things didn’t turn out too well for them. “What are you talking about?” Jon asked cautiously. 

Robb simply said “Come downstairs”. So off went Robb. Followed by Ghost. “Bloody traitor” he mumbled to himself. After finishing dressing himself, Jon started the long and painful journey to the stairs, and then completed the longer and even more painful journey of going down said stairs. When he reached the bottom he heard laughter and giggling. Yet it wasn’t a sound he recognised. Jon knew his family’s laughter. This wasn’t his family. This was someone new. So he went to the living room, opened the door and went through. After that, he was left breathless.

“Ah, it’s about time you showed up” Ned Stark said. Jon Snow just stood there like a deer in the headlights. He was speechless. His entire family was laughing and chatting with this stranger they had never met before. It so surreal to him. They weren’t known to be very trusting towards outsiders. Yet one sat in the living room, as though they were part of the family. That’s not what Jon was focusing on.

He was focusing on the eyes. He’s seen those eyes twice before. Once at Dragonstone, then again in his dreams. 

“Jon” his father said, “I’d like to introduce you to Daenerys Targaryen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I rush things? Was this ok? Please tell me guys aha. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the Kudos and comments. 
> 
> In regards to stories, I will most definitely be continuing with this story if people want me too. I don't want to write a story that no one will read (it might make me cry). Joking of course. I will be writing another new story set in the normal GOT timeline, so be on the lookout for that. Not sure when it's gonna come out, but it may be soon. 
> 
> Enjoy this story, please tell me whether you liked it or not. It really helps me out alot


	6. New Beginnings

There she was. The angel from his dreams. The angel from Dragonstone. The Angel. Only she wasn't an angel. She was a woman. An incredibly beautiful woman at that. For the first time in his life, or four in his own case, was rendered completely speechless. Or so he thought. "Hello" he simply said. Jon chastised himself. "Hello? What kind of a bloody idiot says hello like that?" He asked himself. He was an idiot. But none of that mattered when she replied.

"Are you OK? How are you feeling?" She spoke those words with such an intensity he never heard before. She spoke as if she cared about him. But why would she? She doesn't know him. He doesn't know her. Why would she care about some poor northern fool? he suddenly realised they weren't the only ones in the room, so he rather impulsively asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. "I'd love to" she replied. "Gods" he thought "her voice is intoxicating". So after hastily fetching his jacket, he and the ange- no very human, very beautiful Daenerys Targaryen left the warm comfort of the Stark Household, only to be greeted by the harsh snowy climate that Winterfell was known for. They weren't alone, of course, as Ghost decided he would join them. 

It was obvious to Jon as they were walking together that Daenerys was cold and nervous. She was barely wearing any warm clothing, just a beautiful dress and cardigan. "You obviously weren't prepared for the winter, were you?" Jon asked her. She was startled by the question. He had definitely caught her off guard. "No, I certainly was not" she replied. Jon knew he'd regret this later, but he took off his own winter jacket and put it over her shoulders. She of course tried to protest, but the words were lost to her, as she sunk into the warm haven that not too long ago was his own. She was still nervous though but he didn't know why. Then he noticed she was glancing at Ghost continuously, as though he were about to attack her. "He won't hurt you, you know? I know he's bloody big, but he's actually a big softy" Jon said cheerfully whilst rubbing Ghost's ear. That sentence seemed to calm the young lady pretty well. 

So for the next two hours, it was just her, Jon Snow and Ghost. Daenerys and Jon spoke about many things, all of it to do with his recovery from the attack. She didn't know how badly he was hurt, so he lied, saying it was merely a bad scrape up, that he got a few scrapes and bruises her and there. She seemed to believe his lie, as she suddenly deflated, as though all the stress in the world had left her shoulders. Why was she acting this way towards him? 

Before he knew they had reached Dragonstone, which oddly enough was where Daenerys lived. When he looked up at her he froze, as her purple eyes were piercing into his obsidian ones. He felt something for this woman, but he didn't know what. How could he, he literally just met her a few hours ago, and now he felt a part of him was being ripped away from him. "It seems this is where we part ways, My Lady" he said in an exaggerated Gentlemanly voice. This brought her to laughter. "Why, thank you my lord" she replied. With that she left him and Ghost, entering the restaurant and exiting their sight. Now it was just Jon and Ghost. It had started to snow on the way back home, but he couldn't feel the cold. He was too warm and happy.

It was only when he got home he didn't have his jacket with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back with yet another chapter. Hope you guys like the series. Let me know if I did the whole Dany/Jon thing right. If not, PLEASE let me know in the comments.
> 
> I've decided I'm going to be a bit of dick this time and blackmail you folks. I would like to get to 70 kudos before the next chapter is released. That's right, 70!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter, or the series as whole. It really means a lot to me, and really does boost my confidence whilst writing this. When I released the first chapter, I never expected to get almost a thousand hits. You guys have been amazing.


	7. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow thinks long and hard about this new Silver haired beauty that's changed his life for ever.

Meeting her was the best thing to have happened to Jon Snow in weeks, no months, no his entire life. He finally felt as though he was back to his former self, all strong and happy and loving. Daenerys Targaryen had some sort of effect on Jon Snow, an effect Jon welcomed with open arms. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beautiful smile, her intoxicating laugh, her mesmerising silver hair and those eyes. Gods those eyes. At times that's all he could focus on when they were together. 

He met her several times after their first encounter. Each time solidifying the link between the two of them. Was it respect? Attraction? Even perhaps love? Maybe it was all three of those things. Maybe it was none of them at all. He didn't know. All he knew was that when he was with her, he felt safe, as though nothing could harm him, not even fire.

His family saw the effects this mystery girl had on him. They mainly teased him about it, how at not even at the age of 19 he couldn't talk to a girl first. Regardless, they were extremely happy for him, as they hadn't seen this side of Jon for so long. To see him back doing daily run, his rigorous exercise routine and actually smiling all the time instead of his usual brooding self.

Jon learned many things about this Daenerys Targaryen. She hailed from a land called Valyria, which legend has it made steel so sharp and strong that it could cut through anything. It was also because of her country of origin that she had her unique hair and eyes. No one else in the world looked like a Valyrian.

Jon Snow never realised his life could be so perfect, full of such happiness and pride. Not again. Not after Ygritte. 

He didn't like dwelling on the past. Too much painful history. Especially these last few months. But he realised if he had never gone to that restaurant, never went outside to find his brother, never been... stabbed, well then he would never have been able to see her. And that scared him, because as much as he wanted to go back into the past and change everything, the thought of never seeing her again scared him.

"Seven fuckin' hells" he said to himself loudly. 

"Am I in love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so so so much for your support in the last chapter. I genuinely didn't expect to get twice as many kudos and almost twice as many hits in just a few hours. You guys are literally amazing. Thanks for all the comments and support, it really helps me out a lot. No blackmail this time I promise.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and please tell anyone who may be interested aha.
> 
> Till the next time.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All was going well for Jon and Deanerys. Until certain revelations come to light.

It's been several months now since Jon met Deanerys. He was happy. She was happy. Everything was going well. For the first time in his life, he felt truly comfortable with being himself, he felt as though he belonged somewhere. And that somewhere was always by her side. Whilst he didn't always spend every waking moment of his with her, Jon Snow always had Daenerys Targaryen in his mind. 

They spent so much time together that it seemed odd and unnatural whenever they were apart. Robb Stark always did like to tease Jon, but now after meeting Deanerys, he had plenty of ammunition. "So when you two gonna get married" he asked Jon. Jon's reply? "Fuck you" he said full of laughter.

 

When Jon met up with Daenerys later that week, he had no idea what was going to happen. What would they do? Where would they go? They pretty much did everything they could do in Winterfell. So they decided to go for yet another walk. This one more peaceful and relaxed than their first one together. Another change was that they were now locked arm in arm. "I could most definitely get used to this" Jon thought to himself. 

Even though he trusted her with his life, Jon still hadn't told Deanerys of the true extant of his injuries. He felt as though things between the two of them were just starting to develop into something else, something different. He had no intention of scaring her off. He knew that if he told her or even showed her his chest, she would run away, thinking of him as nothing more than an abomination. He couldn't deal with another heartbreak in his life.

So, arm in arm, her laughter filling his ears like a sweet melody, they walked towards the Godswood of Winterfell, a beautiful forest renowned for its red and white trees. No where else in the world had trees like this. It was peaceful and serene. That peace would soon be broken though.

 

"DEANERYS" a shrill voice called out. They both looked around and they both froze. Jon because the man in front of them looked almost identical to the woman standing next to him, Silver hair and purple eyes. Jon felt her arm leave his, only to be replaced by a crushing sensation in his hand. He looked at her and saw pure terror on her face and in her eyes.

"Daenerys, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you out here-" he stopped mid sentence. He looked at Jon, over and over as if analysing him. "Why are you with this man? You know it's not safe with him right?" The mystery man said. Daenerys, with terror in her voice, said "he told me what happened and he's fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises". It was the mans turn to speak now. "A few scraps and bruises? Darling sister, this man was attacked and stabbed, outside our home." The cat was now out of the bag. Jon felt her hand leave his, leaving his side and walked over to face her brother. 

"Viserys, what are you talking about? What do you mean stabbed?" She asked with a trembling voice. "Why don't I show you?"

Out of nowhere, Viserys Targaryen struck Jon in his left eye. All of a sudden his vision went blurry, being impaired by the blood that escaped the wound. Next came several blows to the face, all of which caused Jon to stumble on back towards the ground. With such speed that can only be described as snake like, he was over Jon, opening his jacket and ripping his shirt open. Jon was now officially fucked. 

"See darling sister, this man lied to you. You've spent all these months with a man who wouldn't even tell you what happened to him. I don't know who's more pathetic, you or him?" Viserys snarled. And with that he left Jon and Daenerys. 

Daenerys couldn't believe her eyes. She saw stab wounds. Not just one, two or even three stab wounds. 8 of them! She didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to feel. She just looked at Jon and said "You lied to me". The sentence was soon followed by tears and sobs. 

Jon tried to apologise, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. He had to do something, otherwise he'd lose her for everything. He wasn't sure he could survive that. So he did the only thing his body permitted him to do.

He got off the ground.

He walked towards her.

He cupped both cheeks into his hands, his obsidian eyes piercing into her purple one's and apologised, over and over and over again.

Then he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter. Thank you so much for all the support , especially with almost tripling my hits in a single day day. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Let me know if I did this chapter alright, or if I really rushed into things. Criticism is appreciated, just be thoughtful with your words.
> 
> If you liked this chapter, tell me. It really helps me out, and tells me that the direction of where this series is going is the right one.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for being so amazing these past few days. You can probably expect another chapter soon, so keep looking forward to that. If you haven't already, please do me a massive favour by leaving a kudos, a comment and subscribing. It tells me you want me to continue this series, and I will for you guys.
> 
> Till the next time my friends


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revelation of what actually happened to Jon, Daenerys struggles with their feelings.

Two weeks. Two weeks since she last saw Jon Snow. Two weeks since she last felt his lips against hers. Since she felt him brush her tears away. That's how long it had been since she saw those ugly, terrible scars. It wasn't the fact that he had them, it was that he had so many of them. All of them deep, long and savage. But his heart. Gods, his heart. 

She hadn't spoken to him since then. They walked home to Dragonstone in silence, not wanting to ruin the fragile peace and tranquility that they shared with each other. She felt safe with him. She knew he was strong. How else would be still alive after taking a fucking knife to the heart, not to mention everywhere else on his chest? She still felt scared though, as though he would be taken away from her grasp at any second. She had only known Jon Snow for several months, yet she knew she loved him. 

When they arrived at Dragonstone, she asked Jon to stay with her for the night. She was scared, petrified even, that something would happen to her whilst she slept. He accepted, though not with words. Instead he embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead. 

When they were in bed, she only wanted his warmth. She rested her head on his toned chest, her cheeks laying softly on top of his scars. She felt his breathing become erratic, as though he was embarrassed and scared. Instead she looked into his dark obsidian eyes and kissed him. She fell asleep soon afterwards in his arms. 

When Daenerys woke the next morning, her bed was empty. There was no sign of Jon, or his clothes. It was if he had vanished in the night. As she rested up against her pillows, the cold air hitting her exposed skin, she noticed a bit of wait on her wrist. She looked down and saw a bracelet that wasn't there before. It was beautiful, and by the way the metal rippled, she could tell it was made from Valyrian steel. Very expensive. She had no idea where it had come from, as she wasn't wearing it when she fell asleep. She examined it and saw to her delight two animal charms on it. A wolf and a dragon. 

A Song of Ice and Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, another chapter. Tell me if you like these chapters coming out everyday, or if you think I should wait a bit in the comments below.
> 
> This chapter is entirely in Dany's perspective, so very different from the rest. I will hopefully delve deeper into the story between Dany and Jon, but I'm also working on another story that's taking a bit of my time.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter, as your comments really do bring a smile to my face. You guys have been amazing. I love your comments, please keep em coming aha


	10. Chapter 10

Jon didn't stay the whole night. He couldn't. His body wouldn't permit him to. The nightmares started to plague him again. Only this time it wasn't him that was stabbed... It was the woman lying next to him.

Sleep didn't come to him, so instead he was forced to leave. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be with the woman he was growing to love, but he was petrified that he was putting her in danger every time they were together. He knew it was stupid, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and that he'd dia again to stop anything from happening to her.

Her light breathing brought him out of his thoughts and back into reality. He looked down and saw a work of art. She was lying on her front, her back slightly exposed to the cold chill in the air and her cheek resting on the pilllow. If she had woken up, the first thing she would've seen was Jon Snow. He loved the sight, watching her chest and back go up and down with every breath she took. "I could most definitely get to used to this" he said to himself quietly.

As much as he wanted to stay, he had to leave, get his mind wrapped around the idea that he could possibly be in love with her, truly in love. He got out of bed, got dressed and was about to leave the room when he remembered he had one last gift for her. He reach into his pocket, took out a white wooden box, with little streaks of red mixed in, and opened it, removing the contents.

Jon Snow knew as soon as he saw the Valyrian Steel bracelet, he knew he belonged to it her. Beautifully polished, with two little charms adorning it: A wolf and a dragon. Silently, Jon placed the bracelet on her wrist, and stood there, staring. "Could she get anymore beautiful?" He leant down, kissed her forehead and left.

For the first time in a long time, Jon couldn't stop grinning. He arrived home, thinking he was the only one awake. How could he be so stupid. His father was already up, sipping on his tea and doing the morning crossword puzzle. He looked up and saw Jon, gave him a knowing smile, and continued on with his croosword. 

Jon went to his room, got undressed, again. Got into bed, again and fell asleep, again. Jon dreamt of the one truly magnificent thing in his life...

The Silver haired, purple eyed beauty that was Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for no chapter being uploaded yesterday. I had work and was absolutely shattered when finished. This is yesterday's chapter, so you will get another later today. Definitely. Kinda. Maybe? 
> 
> The next few chapters will be about Jon and his family, as some complications arise. Ooh the tension. I don't wanna revolve things entirely around Jon/Dany, so things will be a bit different for a tiny bit.
> 
> Tell me if you liked the chapter, it really helps me out. I'm already working on the next chapter, so keep looking out for that. If you haven't already done, please subscribe and comment. It helps me out a bunch.
> 
> Till the next time folks


	11. From This Day, Until My Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hostile at the Stark house, and new truths are revealed.

After all the happiness Jon had experienced the past few months, Jon was now back to his brooding old self. His family knew why. He knew why. It was on this day his first true love was taken away from him. Ygritte.

Everyone seemed to understand what he was going through. Everyone except Robb. "Jon, you were only 17 when you met her. You'd only known each other a few months. Three in fact -" he was cut off by his fathers stern voice. "Robb, don't speak another word." "But why father? Why should I? She was some chav he picked up on the street" Jon heard a voice that came to his aid, one that had never done so before in his life. 

"Robb Stark, do not talk about events you know nothing about" said Catelyn Stark. Jon looked at her, eyes wide open with shock and a feeling he never thought possible towards her: gratitude. Jon didn't know how long he could continue taking this from his 'brother'. If he continued any longer, Jon may just let into his anger and punch him one.

"All I'm saying is that teenagers 'fall in love' all the time. Don't me get wrong, I'm sure he cared about her a lot, but when she spread her legs for him, I think he confused LUST with LOVE-". Robb didn't get to say another word.

Before he knew it, Jon's fist collided with his Jaw, then his eye, then finally his nose. Robb was disoriented, but Jon didn't care. He lifted him up, in full view of his entire family; Arya, Sansa, Bran, Eddard and Catelyn, and brought him crashing down through the dinner table, completely oblitering it to smithereens. There were screams from the women, shouts from Bran and Eddard. Jon looked at Catelyn, afraid at what was to happen next. He just attacked her eldest son, in front of the whole family. She moved towards him, bracing himself to be struck. But that never came. 

She instead embraced him, whilst he silently cried and sobbed into her shoulders. Eddard was tending to Robb, who despite everything he went through, was surprisingly ok, bar a few bruises to his jaw and eye, and a possible broken nose. Everyone was silent. It become too much for him, so he relieved himself from Catelyn's embrace and headed towards the front door and was soon followed by Ghost, eventually leaving the Stark Household.

"Arya, Sansa, go check on Rickon, leave us be. And take Bran with you" Eddard said. All three of them left quickly. His gaze turned to his son. " I warned you. Your mother warned you not to speak about events you knew nothing about." Robb just looked at his parents, angry. How could they defend Jon after what he did? "Then enlighten me, Father" Robb said the last word almost sarcastically and with hate. Ned looked to his wife, who was the one to speak.

"Say what will you about Jon and Ygritte. But he loved her. He truly loved her. They eloped. They were married. For a few short days they were husband and wife." 

Whilst Catelyn Stark was telling Robb this, Jon and Ghost had just arrived at the Wintefell Cemetary. They both quickly found who they were looking for: Ygritte Snow.

"Why did they marry?" Asked Robb, shock clearly visible on his face.

Jon stared at the gravestone and read its inscription over and over and over again. 

"Here lies Ygritte Snow, and her son, Ned Snow"

 

"Because Robb" he heard his father say, whilst also being reluctant to continue.

 

"She was pregnant with his child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!!!! Was it good? Did I ruin the whole series with this one chapter? Please let me know. Comment the shit of this chapter please, as I'm slightly hesitant to continue now until I know how you guys feel about the series.
> 
> I really enjoyed working on this chapter, as it definitely brought a new vulnerable side to Jon's Charecter. 
> 
> In regards to my other project, it will no longer be happening, as I have decided to incorporate that idea into this chapter.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, please tell your friends about this series, and please please please comment ahaha. Also kudos would be grateful too. I may have to blackmail you guys next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

"Daddy, where's Jon?" Asked Rickon. Ned looked at his youngest and smiled. "He's away on a trip my boy, he'll be back soon." Ned had never lied before in his life, not even as a child. Now he was lying to his son. Ned Stark had no idea where Jon was, even had no idea on when he'd be back. He was too concerned about what happened 2 weeks ago at the Stark dinner table. 2 weeks since Jon and Ghost had left. 2 weeks of unbearable silence. 

After the whole events of that evening, Robb had been silent as well. Ned knew he was ashamed of himself. It didn't excuse what he did though. He was warned to stop and he didn't. Now he knew the truth. That Jon Snow was a husband, and soon to be father. That he lost his entire world in a single car crash. 

Ned was worried about Jon. He had never been a violent child, even when being bullied. He just took the beatings that were given to him. But something snapped in Jon. Ned saw it, Cat saw it, his whole entire family saw it. How long had Jon been keeping that anger in check? Weeks? Months? Years? Ned didn't know, but he did know one thing: Jon Snow was a changed man. He was killed as a boy, and returned as a man. 

Bran, Sansa and Arya didn't know what was said to Robb. Ned had every intention of keeping it that way. Robb wasn't even supposed to know. 

"Come home Jon, please come home-" his thought was interrupted as he heard his front door open. He exited the living room and saw him. Jon was standing in front of him. He looked injured, he was walking with a limp, had long deep gashes across his face. Deep gashes that were already beginning to scar Ned didn't need to ask what happened, because he already knew. Jon had been in a fight. And he looked as though he had won.

Ned rushed and embraced his son, holding him tight, almost crushing him. "Where have you been? TWO WEEKS! You were gone for two weeks. Don't ever do that again." That's all Ned could say. He was more concerned with the cuts Jon had. "Come here, we'll get those scars cleaned out.

Jon's reply was simple and emotional, his cheeks covered in tears

"I miss them. I miss them both so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add this yesterday, but I will be fairly busy with college work, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. However, saying that, if this series can reach 200 kudos, I will literally put aside everything else for the next chapter. Also, ideas would be much appreciated, as I'm suffering from a very minor case of Writers Block. 
> 
> Pip Pip Cheerio!


	13. Kill The Boy, And Let The Man Be Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Catelyn finally comes to terms with what Jon Snow has become

Ned Stark had seen many things; the birth of all six of his children, a sea of water so blue it was almost as if it were liquified sapphires and even a litter of newborn Direwolf pups. Direwolves! All this paled in comparison to what he was seeing now. The sight on front of him was horrific. A body covered in scars, from the top of his head all the way down to the bottom of his abdomen, with scars also adorning his arms. The thing that terrified Eddard Stark the most however, was that this thing in front of him was wearing Jon Snow's face. 

When Ned and Catelyn last saw him, he only had 8 scars on his chest. Now he had long, deep cuts across his face, back and arms. These would all scar terribly, they were both sure of it. They were also both sure that these wounds were very, very recent. Ned cleaned the wounds with disinfectant, whilst Cat stitched them up. They did this process to all his wounds, starting from his head and face, moving down to his arms and finally on his back, which was almost entirely covered in them. All the time it took them, 3 hours in total, Jon Snow remained silent throughout the whole process. Afterwards, every wound bar the ones on his face were bandaged up nice and securely. With that, Ned left the room to check on the children, leaving Jon and Catelyn. Months ago he wouldn't have dared do such a thing, for he thought she might kill him. Now, he was more likely to die from one her hugs.

Catelyn looked at Jon. He has been through so much in so little time. She knew he still felt guilty about what happened to Robb. She wasn't angry. She wasn't disappointed. She was sad. Heartbroken even. "I don't hold anything against you for what you did to Robb. He was warned to stop and he continued. My only concern was that the children had seen it. Seen everything. I know deep down in my heart you wouldn't do anything to hurt them." She finally said, breaking the tension silence between them. "It's ok to love again after what happened. I see the way you talk about her, even the way you look at her whenever she comes around. You're so afraid that you'll lose her that you are almost putting a barrier between the two of you. She loves you, the most ferocious and tender love I have ever seen. She needs you and you need her." 

Jon turned to look at her and finally spoke after 3 hours of complete and utter silence.

"All those months ago when I was attacked, I didn't know what was happening."

"The last thing I saw were her eyes. Bright purple eyes, looking down on me. I do love her, for she is mine and I am hers."

Catelyn stood up and went to leave the room. Before doing so, she turned around and said "The night you were attacked, a boy was killed. And in his place, a man was born"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this'll probably be my last chapter for a while as I've gotten quite a bit of work to do with college. That being said however, if this series manages to get 200 kudos, I'll literally drop everything I'm doing and crank out the next chapter for you lot.
> 
> Please comment about the series, it really helps me out. Even if it's just to say hello. It gets really lonely up here on the wall. Upon further consideration, the next chapter will be darker. I'm not gonna say anything as I don't want to spoil anything, but the next chapter will certainly be darkest one I've written. Let me know what you guys think in the comment


	14. The North Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though it happened months ago, Jon Snow remembers the attack that changed his life forever. And he has no intention of history repeating itself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just to start this chapter off, this will be very dark. Well dark compared to the other chapters that is. Hopefully I've done this well, as I was a little bit worried I'd get the whole equation wrong. This is continued in the notes below.

When Jon left her that night, it was because he was terrified of what would happen if he stayed. He loved her, wanting nothing more than to be with her, to lie beside her as she rose from her slumber, staring into the deep pools of purple that were her eyes. She didn't know that however.

Daenerys thought she had scared him off. What other reason could he possible have for ignoring her for three whole weeks? "The one guy who actually wants to be with me and I do something to fuck it all up" she says to herself. 

Today, like every other day, she was walking. She liked to walk. It helped put her at ease and cleared her head of any unsavoury thoughts. She did get the occasional feeling as though someone was watching her, though she didn't know where from. It didn't alarm her, if anything it put her at ease. She didn't know who it was, but the feeling felt familiar to her. 

She was unprepared for the weather today would bring. Her walk started out alright, sunny and warm, but quickly the weather had soured. Where there had once been the sun and clear skies, had now been replaced with clouds and rain. A storm was brewing, like the one that welcomed her into this world as her mother gave birth. Within seconds she was drenched from head to toe, with the only thing giving her comfort being the Valyrian Steel bracelet Jon had given to her.

She was almost home to Dragonstone when the first blow hit her in the ribs. She was then slapped several times across the face, hard and fast, and at the end of it she could taste blood in her mouth. She felt rough hands groping her body. Those same hands started ripping her clothing off piece by piece. First came her jacket, then her top. It wasn't fully off, but enough damage had been done. 

"Well looky here, we got ourselves a friend. She's a pretty one she is" she heard a voice say. 

"Hmm, I can't wait to taste her" another said. 

To say Daenerys Targaryan was petrified would be an understatement. She tried to scream and was rewarded with a punch to the face this time. She was on the ground now, with a man on top of her. "Calm down beautiful, it won't hurt if you don't struggle". She felt hands on her legs, and was about to scream for them to stop when one of them spoke.

"Ooh look boys, we've got ourselves a visitor." The weight that was on her had now been lifted, giving her a chance to fully see who had attack her. All she saw were eight man. Eight men dressed in black. Then she saw a ninth. He stood there, saying nothing. "He must be the visitor" she thought. She couldn't see much, as her vision was impaired by the blood and rain pouring down upon her.

"Oh you're an ugly fucker aren't you?" The ringleader said. The 'visitor' removed his hood, yet she still couldn't see who it was. "Damn, you are ugly, like Frankenstein's Monste-" the ringleader suddenly stopped, almost though he had seen a ghost. "Hold on, we killed you. WE FUCKING KILLED YOU!" He shouted.

Finally the mystery man spoke. It was a voice she hadn't heard in three weeks. She must have been hearing things. "You obviously didn't do a good job then did you." He said

Dany felt herself being lifted up by one the eight, and saw he had a blade in his hand. It almost reached her neck when this giant white blur ripped rushed into the man, taking him with it. She heard a blood curdling scream, the man desperately trying to fight whatever the hell this thing was. It was no use. After a few more pitiful seconds the screaming stopped. Then the white blur turned to her and walked forwards. It was then she realised what it was. Her purple eyes stared into its blood red ones, finally knowing who it was.

"Ghost" she cried out, rushing towards the great big Direwolf. Ghost started to growl, but not at her. Daenerys turned around to see chaos. All 7 remaining men were fighting the mystery man. All 7 men had various parts of their bodies broken as their reward. This 'visitor' was walking towards her when legs gave out, but before she fell, she was caught by him. She brought her head up and stared at him. It was a face she didn't recognise at all. It was all damaged with long, deep scars that had been stitched up. But she recognised the eyes immediately. Those piercing obsidian eyes gazing into her own purple ones.

"Jon" she whispered. That's all she could she say before his lips crushed against hers. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever had, full of want and desire, but also of love.

She didn't say anything else as he lifted her up and started walking towards Dragonstone. All the time she was in his arms, she melts staring at his face. Finally exhuastion won over and she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for you lot. As you read, this was a very dark chapter, especially for this series, but I felt it was the right thing to do. I hope I haven't made you guys too uncomfortable. I don't see myself doing another dark chapter in the future but if I do I'll let you guys know in advance. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Just comment please, I'm begging you ahaha.
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter. It was interesting to write to say the least. Also I've decided no more blackmailing you guys for kudos. You've already been kind enough to read this series, so thank you. You can still give kudos and comments though.
> 
> One last thing, if you guys want to leave prompts of OneShots you guys would like to see, leave them in the comments down below. Obviously it has to be about Jonerys ( duh


	15. Peace

When Daenerys woke up the next morning, her memories were a blur. She remembered walking home in the rain, remembered being attacked, remembered having her clothes ripped off. She also remembered a great, big white Direwolf ripping out a mans throat like it was tissue paper. She woke up naked, covered in warm furs to help recover from the awful weather that had occurred during her attack. She started to cry, the only logical thing she could do at a time like this. Then she started to hear voices outside her room. "He's a bloody savage. He killed 3 men. Him and that bloody great beast of his" she heard her brother Viserys say. The next voice she heard surprised her, as she didn't think she would hear it again for a long time. "If it wasn't for him, Viserys, our sister would be dead. Or worse. So if I were you, I'd show some respect." Rheagar Targaryen said. With that sentence finished, her oldest brother entered her room carefully, and seeing that she was awake, went to greet her. Before he could close the door however, a great big mass burst through the gap, rushing to her side and started to rub his nose against her, whining with delight. "'It's nice to see you too Ghost" she said warmly.

"I take it he's your boyfriends Direwolf then?" Rhaegar asked. "His name is Ghost" she replied. "He saved my life" Rhaegar sighed. "Jon Snow saved your life as well. Ghost may have killed one man, but that Snow man did the rest. Did enough damage." Then Rhaegar started laughing "This boyfriend of yours almost made our darling brother soil himself when he burst through the doors. It was him, Mother and Father. He almost did something he'd probably regret before ghost turned up. He stayed with you the entire time you were out. Three whole days. He loves you Dany." with that final sentence, he opened the door and left. She thought she was at peace, but she would never be at peace without Jon to put her at ease. 

After awaking yet again, she felt the presence of eyes on her near naked form. When she Jon looking at her, all she could do was smile. The only thing he could do in turn was to lean down, staring into her eyes and kissing her swollen lips. "Jon" she gasped, " don't ever leave me alone again." His reply was another ferocious kiss. "I won't."

They then said the words they were both dreading to say out loud to each other.

"I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, as I'm planning a slightly longer chapter soon. If you have any questions about this series or suggestions for some others, let me know in the comments below. I really enjoy doing this series for you guys, so I'd love to do another one if you want. Just let me know what you actually want aha.


	16. Together At Last

"I Love You"

Those were the words both Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen wanted to hear from the others lips. And they did. It was the best sound either of them had ever heard.

After those special words were spoken, Jon didn't leave her side. Instead he went to lie down next to her, wrapping his large frame around her very own lithe one. She was in heaven, just by having the man she loves have his arms wrapped around her waist. She never wanted to leave this bed. 

They spent the night, or rather she spent the night, gawking at his scars. She delicately traced every single scar, worried that even the slightest touch may cause them to open up again. Regardless, after each scar she touched, she immediately kissed afterwards. She did this ritual to every single scar he had on his body; his face, his arms, his chest and his back. There was no part of his body that hadn't been touched by Daenerys.

The rest of the night was spent in laughter, as they both found each other's weak spots, much to the others dismay. This went on for hours and hours and hours, as they were both finally getting to know the real person that lay besides them. They were tossing each other around, giggling, before finally Jon came to on top of her. 

Then there was silence, as neither of them had other been this close, this intimate with each other. He could see Daenerys was worried about what was to happen between the two. To be absolutely honest, so was he. But he wasn't going to let fear and a past life stop him. So he did the only thing he wanted to do. 

He stared into her eyes, telling her everything was alright, that she would always be safe with him and that he would never leave her. He said all this through his eyes. Then with one hand still on the bed besides her head, he used his other one to brush away the lone tear she had, then slightly caressed her cheek. He was about to kiss her.

That was before she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all your support. Please review if you'd like, it would mean so much to me.
> 
> Thank you my friends


	17. Chapter 17

The night they spent together was magical. Ever since Daenerys wrapped her legs around his waist, Jon Snow knew he was no longer in control. Was he even in control to start with?

The worshipped each other's body multiple time in a space of a few hours. She had no intention of letting him go, so she made this a night he wouldn't forget. And he definitely wouldn't.

The things he did to her body surprised her. The feelings that coursed through her entire being was a foreign sensation. Foreign, but definitely not unwelcome.

He worshipped her like a goddess. She had never had that kind of attention before. It was intoxicating, made her breathing all haphazard and irregular. Yet she wouldn't change that for the world. 

That was because her world was sleeping soundly beside her, after a very long and very passionate night of lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, hope you like this chapter, a short but sweet one.
> 
> I've got a new series idea that I'd like to run by you. I'm not gonna tell you everything, but that it's a series set in the main setting of Game of Thrones, so Castles, Knights and Dragons, Oh My!
> 
> Did I mention it also has werewolves?   
> Cause it does. Let me know if you want to see that new series in the comments below. If enough people want to, I'll try my hardest to crank out the first chapter later today. You have the power guys.
> 
> Also I have a (fairly) new tumblr. If you'd like to send me messages or prompts or even artwork regarding the current series then go right ahead. Plus it will allow me interact more with my fan base. Win Win all around. Just search (WrightVWrong A Writer Has No Name)
> 
> Thank you guys and remember, if you like the idea of my new series, please tell me ASAP. Cheers


	18. Meet The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Deanerys, Jon wakes early in order to surprise her. Little does he know that a surprise is waiting for him instead.

Jon woke early that morning. Earlier than usual that is. He checked his watch: 6:00 AM. "Great" he said silently, not wanting to disturb the beauty that shared her bed with him. Jon was glad Daenerys was a heavy sleeper. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to shower her with kisses down her spine and on her cheeks. "I could most definitely get used to this". With that that final statement, he lifted himself out of the warm haven that was the bed.

As soon as was stood up, the slightly cold air attacked his naked body. It was refreshing to say the least. The cold didn't affect him like it did most others, for Jon was a true Northman. His father used to tell him his blood was mixed with ice, which is why he was never cold. After reminiscing about his fond childhood memory (one of the very few he actually had), Jon went and put on his jeans. He decided not to wear a shirt as the cold didn't affect him.

He wanted to surprise Daenerys. The only problem was that he didn't know what to do. He spent what seemed like an eternity thinking about various ideas before finally settling on one: breakfast in bed. This was to an achievement on its own accord, as Jon could barely toast a piece of bread without setting it alight. "This should be fun" he thought to himself. With one final kiss to Daenerys' cheek, he quietly crossed the room, opened the door and stepped out. He thought he was alone, but that was before Jon had seen Ghost standing up, seemingly ready to explore his new surroundings. "Come on boy, let's try and get you fed a bit".

It took a while for Jon to find the kitchens. He was thoroughly surprised at the size of it. Considering how big Dragonstone was, he thought the kitchen would've been massive as well. It was clearly not. It was no large than his kitchen at the Stark household. So without wasting anymore time, he went about making breakfast for his sleeping beauty. He had no idea where anything was, so that was a fun task to complete. After around an hour later, Jon was finished. He had made a simple yet effective dish: The Full English Breakfast. He was gazing at his handiwork when he heard a glass smash behind him, followed by a quiet yet obviously quite terrified gasp. 

Jon quickly spun around to see none other than Rhealla Targaryen standing there. For a moment he thought Ghost had startled her. That was of course before he saw where her eyes were looking. Over his entire upper body. Over his scars. Over his heart. Jon Snow suddenly felt very naked indeed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I just woke up early and wanted to surprise Dany- Daenerys with some breakfast. I'm sorry, I'll be on my" he blurted out. He couldn't think of another time in his life where he had been at a total loss for words. He went to pick up the breakfast tray before the Targaryen Matriarch placed her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down child. I'm not angry at you. I was just shocked to see your body so desecrated. Deliver my daughter her breakfast, then come back to the kitchen. We need to have a little chat you and I"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday. To say I was exhausted would be an monumental understatement.
> 
> In any case, I hope you like this chapter. It was a fun one to write, not gonna lie. Hopefully the twist ( can it even be called a twist?) at the end makes you wanting more. I'm already working on the next chapter so you may not have to wait to long. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much for sticking with the series, it truly does mean a lot. If you would like, please feel free to leave a kudos. If not a kudos, then a comment is most definitely welcome. It lets me know you guys are really enjoying this series.


	19. Chapter 19

Jon was in a rush. He wanted to surprise Dany as she woke up with breakfast. He WAS going to surprise her with breakfast. That was, of course, before Rhaella Targaryen stopped. "We need to have a chat, you and I" she said. Seven hells, what kind of chat was he going to have? That he had no idea. But the one thing he did know was that he didn't want to piss off Dany's mum. First impressions and all.

So after he had delivered breakfast, and seeing that she was still asleep, he went once again to kiss her cheek. Only he didn't kiss her cheek. Instead it was her lips. To say he was slightly surprised would be an understatement. He opened his, not even realising he had closed them, and stared into her purple ones. "Jon Snow, if you ever kiss my back and my cheek without giving me a proper Northern greeting in the morning, then I may have to stop whatever it was we did last night. And I don't think either of us would want that to happen" she said seductively. "No, My Queen, we certainly wouldn't" he replied. With that he gave a quick peck on the lips and left the room yet again, leaving Daenerys Targaryen in bed, naked and only slightly confused.

Within no time he found the Targaryen Matriarch. He greeted her, and went to sit down in what he could only assume was her office. 

"So Jonathon, how on earth did you get all those scars?" She asked. Jon didn't know how to reply. He knew what to say, of course, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. "I was attacked. I know, rather obvious considering the scars." He replied simply. He thought he had answered her question. Her raised eyebrows soon made home think otherwise.

"It was my youngest brother, Rickon's, birthday. We came here to Dragonstone, well the restaurant down stairs of course, to celebrate. I was the last of my family to arrive, and as soon as I entered, I asked my father where my brother was. I was told he was outside, waiting for me. A little boy, out in the cold wasn't a very pleasant thought, so I went to fetch him. That was when..." Jon Suddenly faltered. Rhaella Targaryen saw the hesitation in his face and was about to say something before Jon continued.

"That was when I saw 8 large, grown men standing around him. I didn't waste any time. I rushed over to him, told him to go back inside, getting him away from the whole situation . That was when my arms were grabbed and I was stabbed. 8 times I was stabbed. The supposed killing blow was the one to my heart. I don't remember much else. My recovery wasn't very memorable, so there's not much to talk about there." Jon paused yet again. "Then I met Daenerys, and my whole world changed. I was so afraid to love her, as I've had previous encounters with love that didn't turn out so well. But I do love her. I love her with all my heart, or with whatever's left of it, that is. For the first time in a very long time, I am finally happy. And with that, Jon finished.

Rhaella looked at him. She had an expression on her face. She looked as though she was going to cry. Or shout. Or both? Instead she stood up, walked over to Jon and took his hands into hers. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you. The fact that it all happened outside my home and I had now power to do anything makes it so much worse. My daughter has troubling being close to people, men especially. Thank you for being there for her when she neeeded you most. Thank you for loving her. I don't think there's much else I need to say, other than welcome to the family." With that, Jon stood up himself and turned around, only to see Rhaegar and Viserys there as well. They both had shocked looks on their faces. Jon knew they had heard everything. He couldn't decipher the emotions he was going through, so he left the room and went straight back to the only place he felt safe.

He went back to Daenerys Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, thanks for all your support. If you wanna leave a comment, please go right ahead. They're even more valuable than kudos. 
> 
> Till the next chapter my friends


	20. Stay With Me

When Jon returned to the room he now shares with Daenerys, he could finally breathe again. Dany noticed this and immediately stood up from the bed, obviously not shy about her body, and walked over to him. "What happened Jon? She asked. Jon kept replaying the encounter he just had. Why had it been so difficult to explain everything again? Was it because he was afraid of what Rhaella might think of him? Was he afraid that she'd think he wasn't good enough for her daughter? Jon didn't know. Once again, he resorted to saying the words that he said in situations like this: 'you know nothing, Jon Snow'.

"Nothing hun. Just having a little chat with your mum is all" he replied. Daenerys' jaw suddenly dropped and her eyes went wide. "And you're still alive? Bloody hell Jon, you're a lucky bastard. What did she wanna know?" She said. Jon felt a sense of pride at her words. "She just wanted to know how I got these scars. She seemed to genuinely care. After everything was said and done, she said 'welcome to the family'. I think she likes me. Oh and your brothers also know what happened to me as well." 

Dany just looked at him, surprised that he had survived her mtoher, surprised that her family now knows what happened to him, and was damn well shocked that he was so easily accepted. She didn't get to think of much else has his hands went to her waist, pulling her naked body towards his, and felt his lips against hers. It seemed like it lasted for ages, as after she finished she gasped for breath, as if she had never breathed in her before in her life. 

"So how was your breakfast?" He asked

"It was delicious thank you, though it was missing my favourite dish." He raised his eyebrows at this and said "oh, and that would be?" Daenerys shrugged and simply said "you".

She almost shrieked and giggled at the same as she sunddenly felt her body being lifted into the air. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, crushing her breasts to his chest.

"Well then, My Queen, let's remedy this situation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in 1 day? Damn straight. I think I might release another chapter later on today, so look forward to that. As always, comments are great appreciated. Even more so than kudos. Wait what?


	21. Baelor

Jon and Daenerys continued this ritual for many nights, leaving the her room when absolutely necessary. Jon's family were happy that he had found someone to love again, but they didn't know the full extent of their relationship. The Targaryens, on the other hand, did. 

Whilst Jon and Daenerys made love numerous times over the 2 weeks they spent cooped up in the room, that's not the only thing they did. They spent most of their time in each other's embrace, wandering aloud what life would have been like if they had never met. If they were to get married right now. If they already had a little DragonCub running around the house causing mayhem with every step.

They both laughed at the last one. "You can't call our child a DragonCub" gasped Daenerys, in between fits of giggles. "Wait Dany, are you trying to tell to me something?" He asked seriously. Daenerys suddenly went very quiet. " I don't... I'm not sure... would you even be happy with us having a babe? I mean we've only known each other for 5 months now, and whilst during those 5 months I've decided I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, I don't think I'm ready to have one" Jon looked a little deflated at that statement, before she added "Yet". And so their ritual continued, only this time they went out into the world before returning to their love nest.

During one bout of passionate love making, Jon's phone kept going off. The first time was alright. The second time bearable. The third time slightly annoying. The 8th time was when Jon knew something was up. He looked to see who had been calling him all those times, to see it was from his sister Sansa. Instantly worried, he shot off the bed as naked as his first nameday and called her back. After what seemed like an eternity waiting for her to pick up, she finally did.

"Hey Sansa, what's going on? What's happen-" Jon was cut off. She replied with sobs and tears into the phone.

"It's Father. I don't see how this could happen. One minute he's fine, the next he's -"

"Sansa, what the hell is happening?!

"Jon, he's had a heart attack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the very late update. I've been super busy with a new series as well as brand new College timetable, so I now have less time to write. I'll try and update both series as soon as I can, I just need the damn time aha. Oh, that and ideas.
> 
> If you guys have any ideas on how I can continue this story, or any ideas you want implemented into the series, go right ahead and leave a comment down below. I love your comments, as they make me feel good inside.
> 
> Once again, sorry about the long delay in posting. I'll try not to let it get this bad again, but I'm a very busy human being.
> 
> Till the next time my peeps.
> 
> P.s. I'm thinking of titling the next chapter "Only Death Pays For Life". Any guesses as to what will happen?


	22. Only Death Pays For Life

The next few minutes were a complete blur for Jon. Rushing to find all his discarded clothes strewn across Daenerys’ bedroom. Daenerys was just staring at him, wondering what Jon must be going through in all this. She knew he was close with his family, his father especially. If Jon lost him, she knew she would lose him for a time as well.   
“Dany, I’m so sorry, but I need to go. I need to be with my – my family. I’m so sorry about this.” He was scared. Dany couldn’t remember a time she ever saw him so vulnerable. “Jon, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through. All you need to know is that I’ll be waiting here for you to come back. I’m not going anywhere” she finished the statement off with a long and tender kiss. “Thank you, Dany”.

Jon stood up to leave, picking his shirt up of the bed and exiting her room. He walked past the living area, encountering the rest of the Targaryen family. Rhaella, Viserys and Rhaegar all looked up at him. “Holy shit” spoke Rhaegar, mouth open and eyes wide. It was then Jon realised he hadn’t put his shirt on, and that Rhaegar hadn’t seen his scars. Before any of the Targaryens could speak another word, he exited the house, got into his car and sped away from Dragonstone. As he was doing all this, he was unaware that as soon as he left her room, Daenerys immediately rushed to her bathroom to be sick.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally arrived at the Hospital. The last time Jon was here, Jon was heaping pile of flesh and blood. He never wanted to come back. He hated hospitals. Though he couldn’t be hard on the establishment this time around, as his ‘experiences’ eventually led him to Daenerys. He walked quickly into the main reception, asking the woman attending the reception desk where his father was. After being told where, he immediately rushed off, running through the halls to his intended location. He was close, he knew it. Just one more corner and then he’d be with his family. With his father.

As soon as he turned around the corner, time just stopped. Only his family seemed to be speaking and moving. Everyone and everything else was just frozen. He only heard the screams of his mother, soon followed by the wails of Sansa and Arya. Robb, Bran and Rickon were nowhere to be found. He ran straight to the women of his family, asking what had happened. Jon already knew that had occurred, he was hoping that he was wrong and that everything was going to be alright. “What’s happened? Where is he? Where is my father?!” he exclaimed, whilst letting his tears pour down his face. Jon was completely vulnerable, showing the only emotion he could at the time: Grief. 

“I’m so sorry Jon. I’m so, so, so sorry. He passed away. Three minutes ago” Jon felt as though he was going to collapse. Three minutes? He had only arrived at the hospital three minutes. With the sudden realisation that he had missed his father’s passing, Jon fell onto his knees, his tears streaming down his cheeks and falling onto the floor. He knew his life had changed forever. He had lost his father. He could only think of Daenerys. 

Little did he realise that his life wasn’t the only one to have changed that night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. College has been absolutely hectic these past few weeks, so I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted to. Good news though, I'm now on half-term, so I have a week to myself and will updating this series and my other series (Battle Of The Bastard) come Monday.
> 
> I'm really sorry for ignoring your guys. I'll try not to let it come this far ever again.
> 
> Now, onto more happier thoughts, I really hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully you guys like the direction the plot is going in. Also, what be could be in store for Jon and Daenerys? Answers in the comment section :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. It seriously means a lot. I love the feedback I'm getting from you, as it only inspires me to try and one up the last chapter. I promise you guys come Monday, there will be a new chapter released. 
> 
> Till the next time my friends.


	23. Blood Of My Blood

As soon as Jon left her room to rush to his fathers side in hospital, she herself rushed. To her bathroom. To be sick. She didn’t know how long this went on for. It could’ve been seconds, could’ve minutes. Maybe even longer. All she knew was that she wanted Jon to be by her side. Instead, her mother became Jon’s substitute.

“There there sweetheart, let it all out” she had said to her daughter, whilst holding Daenerys’ hair. Whilst she did feel a little bit annoyed at her mothers words ( it wasn’t like she could hold it in now could she? ) she knew her mother was only trying to help… with whatever this situation was. Daenerys had been sick before in the past. She always seemed to be getting a sick bug here and there. But this. This was something she had never experienced before.

After she had expelled whatever ailed her for the time being, her mother escorted her back to her bed, finding comfort in it once again, despite the lack of the right partner beside her. She was brought out of this thought by her mothers question. “Why was your boyfriend exiting our house half naked? Was he afraid that we’d find out what the two of you were doing. All the time? Cause if that’s the reason, he left for no reason whatever” Rhaella said with a sly grin. Whilst Daenerys wanted to be mad at her mother, she couldn’t help but laugh at the statement and how she said it.

“He had to leave to be with his family. With his father. He had a heart attack. It seamed pretty bad. I’ve never seen him so shaken before. I don’t think he’s going to make it. His father that his.” Rhaella pondered on what her daughter said. She knew immediately that Daenerys did indeed love this Jon Snow, The Bastard of Winterfell. She knew that love was strong. But how strong? She’s soon find out in the coming months, as evidenced by her daughters little fit in the bathroom. 

“Do you love him, Daenerys?” She asked. “Yes” her daughter replied. “Good. Because when he returns you need to tell him.”

“Tell him what? That I’m sorry about what happened to your father? That I’m sorry I couldn’t be there? That I wish everything could go back to normal?” Daenerys exclaimed.

“No” Rhaella said simply

“Then what in Seven Hells should I tell him then, Mother”

“That you’re pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back with another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Not going to say too much on the chapter, cause I want it to be surprise. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Whether you like it. Whether you hate it. I don't care (actually I really do) but please comment. It lets me know what you think of the series, and whether or not I'm doing a good job. 
> 
> Anyhoo, once again hope you like the chapter, it was fun to write. Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I'll be waiting for your comments.
> 
> P.S.S. You think I'm joking.
> 
> P.S.S.S. I'm really not 


	24. Disbelief

“I’m not pregnant Mother. I can’t be. It can’t be true. You must be wrong” Daenerys almost shouted at her mother, for she was in a dark place full of terrors. She couldn’t imagine being pregnant. She had just found Jon, had just found the perfect stage in their relationship, just between the two of them. And now a child was supposed to be on their way. 

“Daenerys, my sweet, beautiful daughter, I am not wrong. I know all the signs of pregnancy. For I have given birth to three healthy, beautiful children.” Rhaella spoke softly, then a sad and depressing thought found its way into her mind “I’ve had three healthy children, but I’ve also had many others that weren’t so lucky”. This wasn’t something she should say out loud, for her daughter was scared enough as it was. The thought of her potentially losing her child before she could even hold them would send a person mad. After all, that’s what happened to Daenerys’ father.

“We will get through this. I know you are scared, but you need to be strong. If not for me, Jon or even yourself, be strong for the babe that is growing inside of you, waiting to be welcomed into this world”

“I just want my life to be normal, Mum. Is that too much to ask?”

“No, my young dragon, it isn’t. But you kissed a normal life goodbye ever since you locked eyes onto your gorgeous, brooding, bastard boyfriend”  
With that final sentence, Daenerys burst into laughter, finally reverting to her old, playful personality. “Mum, if it’s not too much trouble, could you come with me down to Boots? I um, I need to pick a thing or two up.” 

*  
“I’m pregnant. I’m actually fucking pregnant. Oh my god. No. It seriously can’t be true!” she exclaimed to her mother. Rhaella, of course, replied with what she knew best; dry sarcasm. “Yet three pregnancy tests later, it still says the same. You have a bun in the oven. A hybrid” she said with a raised eyebrow.

A flurry of thoughts were going through Dany’s head. Will Jon still love me? Will he want me? Will he want me to keep the baby or get rid of it? The one thought that kept plaguing her, again and again and again was “will the baby be alright?” 

“Thanks mum, I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Just please don’t tell Vis and Rhae. It won’t be right if they find out I’m pregnant before Jon does. Oh Seven Hells, what am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell him? “Hey Jon, how are you? How’s your family? Oh that’s really interesting. By the way, I’m pregnant” How mum, how?”

“Daenerys, my girl, I don’t know. It’s not my baby. But you have your family behind you, and no doubt Jon’s as well. All will be well. You just need some time to think.” Her mother explained.

“Thank you mummy” Daenerys replied. Rhaella Targaryen obviously had nothing else to say, as evidenced by graceful exit from her daughters room. Meanwhile, Daenerys needed someone else to talk about this whole situation. Someone she could trust. Someone who wouldn’t judge her, who would tell her what she needed to hear and nothing else. With that, Dany reached over to her bedside table, picked up her phone, unlocked it, found the number she was looking for, hit dial and pressed it to her hear, desperately hoping the person on the other side would pick up. And they did.

“Daario?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends, another chapter for you lovely people. Hope you like it. Comment your thoughts and let me know what you think should happen next chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have thought of a massive plot twist but I'm not sure if I'm gonna implement it or not, as it will definitely change the entire series. Like in massive proportions. 
> 
> Thank you again so much for all the support you've given me, and continue to give me. I look forward to reading your comments my friends. 
> 
> Peace out


	25. Chapter 25

“You’re pregnant? Really? You’re pregnant? But what about...? I thought that…”. To say Daario Naharis was shocked would be an understatement. Here he was, expecting the woman he loved, to be here, in his flat, that’s she’s won a million quid. Instead, she arrived, on the verge of tears, to tell him she was pregnant. The only feeling that came to him during this was happiness. Happy that Daenerys Targaryen was safe and healthy. Happy that she was trusting him with such big news. Happy that she was pregnant.

“Yes Rio, I’m really pregnant. You know how that happens right?” Dany said jokingly. “Of course, I know how that happens, my beautiful Queen. I’m not an idiot. I’ve done my fair share of ‘doing it’ Dany. But the important question is, who’s the father, hmm?” Daario asked with raised eyebrows.

For the first time since she discovered her pregnancy, Daenerys Targaryen blushed. “You know who he is. I’ve been speaking to you quite a lot about him.” She replied.

“OMG, Snowman’s gotten you pregnant? Damn, I thought he was just made of ice”

“I can assure you, he’s made of much more than just ice”

“Well, Dany, I’m jealous”

“Why the hell are you jealous? Because you weren’t the one who got me preggers?”

“Ha ha, very funny. No, I’m jealous, because you’re keeping Snowman all to yourself. I mean, I have needs Daenerys. And after I found out that Renly Baratheon would rather be spending his time with Loras ‘The Flower Knight’ Tyrell, I’ve been a bit down lately.” He said, with a sad smile on his face.

“Oh Daario, I’m so sorry to hear that. But I may have some good news for you. Do you know Jon’s best friend? Sam Tarly?”

“But of course, you always seem to mention him when talking about lover boy”

“Well, word has it that his brother, Dickon, has had a rather bad breakup. Now, I’m not saying go in and take advantage of the poor soul, because if you do, I will cut you from your Arsehole to your bellend with a scalpel, then shove you in a pool of vinegar. Just warning you” Dany finished off with a sweet smile, as though she had said nothing.

Daario was surprised. First, one of his best friends had come to him and revealed her pregnancy to him, and now that same friend was potentially helping him out with a hook-up. “You know, Daenerys, if I wasn’t gay I would kiss you right now”

“I know”

“I’m still gonna kiss you though”

“Wait what? No, nononono. DAARIO. Ahahahaha”

 

 

After her little meeting with Daario, Daenerys decided it was time to stop wasting time and tell him. Tell Jon Snow that he would be a father. Easier said than done. So, with her decision finally made, she decided she would make her way to his home and tell him. And that is what she did. She went to his home, not sure if her presence would be welcome, considering the Stark family were still mourning the loss of their Patriarch. Determination soon took over, and she was knocking on the door to their home.

She was greeted by Catelyn, who’s grief stricken face was soon replaced with a huge smile, which also seemed to take away some of the worry Daenerys herself was carrying. “Oh, sweet child, I’m glad you’re here. I think Jon may enjoy seeing you today, especially after the week we’ve been having. Come inside, come inside.” With that, Dany was practically dragged inside the Stark Household once more.

After entering the living room, the whole Stark family was there. Bran chatting with Arya, talking about the numerous times they had both gotten in trouble with their father, only for him to laugh halfway through his scolding of his two children; Robb and Sansa doing needlework in the kitchen. Finally, her eyes landed on the two remaining Stark children. Jon was sitting in a large reclining chair, with a Direwolf embroided in the back of it. She could only assume this used to be the seat of Ned. But Jon wasn’t the only on the chair. On his lap was little Rickon, head tucked under Jon’s chin, being rocked back on forth. Daenerys noticed tears on his cheeks, and that Jon was humming some song she had never heard before. Regardless, it seemed to be doing the trick, as not only had it calmed Rickon down, but he had also fallen asleep.

Daenerys felt a weird sensation in her stomach after witnessing Jon’s act of love. Like a surrogate father. Soon enough, he’d being the exact same thing, but with a babe of his own. Finally, Jon noticed her and gave her the most heart-warming smile she had ever seen. Carefully, without waking Rickon up, he proceeded to stand up. “Mum, I’m putting Rickon to bed. Old gods know he needs it”. Catelyn reply was a soft stroke of his cheek. Before he reached the exit to the living room however, Dany decided enough was enough. “Jon, can I speak to you please? It’s kind of umm… It’s really… I really need to talk to you”. There was nothing but understanding and a slight look of concern on his face, so his reply was simple. “Come help put Rickon to bed, then we can talk. So that’s what they did. The journey up the stairs and to his room was only a few seconds, but for Dany it seemed like an eternity. After they had finally put Rickon down to sleep off some if his greif, they left his room quietly shutting his door. 

“what’s wrong Dany? You look troubled. Is everything ok? Are you ok?”

Now or never. He needs to know. 

“I’m so sorry Jon. I’ve been keeping a secret from you. I should’ve told as soon as I found out, but I was so scared and you had just lost your father, that I fought you might not want me anymore, or that I’d lose you for not telling you straight away”. 

“What is it Dany?”

Daenerys took one final breath and took his hand, placing it on her petit stomach.

“I’m pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, apologies with the very delayed chapter. My only excuse is college, so an old one, but one that I hope you can understand. If I could, I'd spend every single minute of every single day writing content for you lovely people. Alas, I cannot. 
> 
> Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated, so please please please drop a comment. I'm begging you aha.
> 
> P.S. Once again, I'm being serious with the whole comment thing. They're like my life source. Without them, I may shrivel up and die. (OK, I may be exaggerating a little bit. But my hands my shrivel up. And shrivelled up hands mean I won't be able to write)
> 
>  
> 
> Muahahahahaha


	26. Chapter 26

“I’m pregnant. Jon? Did you hear me? I said I’m pregnant. Please. Please talk to me. Say something. Say anything, even if you have to fucking shout at m-“ Daenerys was suddenly cut off with a kiss. She and Jon had kissed many times in the past. Many times indeed. Almost as many times as how much the Baratheon were in debt to the Lannisters. This kiss however was different. Whilst it was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her life, there was something else to it. A sense of possessiveness. Like he had to protect her. But what did he have to protect her from? This, Daenerys didn’t know, but considering the kiss had now lasted several minutes, she could only surmise that Jon was please with the news. Pleased indeed.

“I love you, Dany. I love you and this babe growing inside of you. I would never shout at you. I could never shout at you. Not after you saved my life.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything. I literally did nothing. All I did was watching you bleed out, whilst your father was desperately trying to stop the blood. With no luck I might add.”

“You gave me a reason to live. To survive. To come back! And now you’ve given to reason to continue that. I love you Daenerys Targaryen.”

“And I love you Jon Snow”

As Jon leaned in to give her another kiss, they were interrupted by Robb’s booming voice coming up the stairs from the living room. 

“Hey Jon, we’re going out for some lunch. Do you want anything?”

At first, Jon’s reply was a humorous roll of his eyes, which didn’t go unnoticed by Dany. He was about to reply, but thought better of it, considering he was just outside his brothers room, and had no intention of waking his little brother up. So instead he took Daenerys’ hand and led her downstairs to see Robb, who had probably the most shit-eating grin on his face.

“Robb, next time you wanna ask me a question, please don’t shout up the stairs. I just put Rickon to bed and you know how hard it was to get him to sleep down here. And no, I’m not hungry.”

He then proceeded to turn around and face Daenerys, so only she could see her face, and he smirked at her. 

“What about you, ‘babe’, want any lunch?”

Jon was surprised when she did in fact want some. And she had ordered a lot. Enough, in fact, to feed two. Well, technically three in their e case. Robb didn’t need to know, at least not yet. 

“Alright, we’ll be gone an hour. Give me a bell if you need any thing else while you’re out”

“Ok ok ok. Go, cause the kids are probably starving and I’m pretty sure Daenerys is as well”.

“Damn straight” she said.

“Alright I’m gone. I’ll leave you two lovers alone for a little” he finished the sentence off with a mischievous wink.

Just as Robb was about to close th front door, Jon nearly rushed out, shouting at his brother “Keep Sansa away from the lemon cakes!”

He returned to the house, finally glad to have some proper alone time with Dany. He took her hand, again, and went with her to the living room. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, and he knew she wanted the exact same thing. 

“Come here” he said, walking towards the chair he had been sitting in with Rickon when she had arrived. As he sat down, he offered his hand and she accepted, immediately being pulled in to sit in his lap. She eventually got comfortable, with her legs over his, mirroring exactly what Rickon was doing. It was a bit more difficult for her, but her petite frame more than made up for any discomfort.

He started rocking back and forwards on the chair, bringing a sense of peace and tranquility back that Daenerys hadn’t experienced since she found out she was pregnant. Jon sensed this and brought his free hand to her shirt, lifting it up so he had free access to her belly.

“I love you, Dany”

“I love you too Jon”

“I’ll do everything I can to be a good… to be a good father”

“I know you will”

“I still can’t believe this is happening. You’re pregnant. With my babe. With our babe”. Whilst before he was rubbing her belly and the growing child inside of her, he immediately stopped when both of them heard what seemed like plates shattering behind them.

They both got up quickly to see what had happened, expecting to see the entire kitchen smashed into smithereens.

Instead they found Catelyn Stark, eyes wide with shock, mouth moving with what seemed to be completely silent words coming out and her hands looking as though she was just holding a plate.

“Oh my god” she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back with another chapter for you people. A much quicker turn around, and I hope you guys like it. I think this compensation for making you all wait so long for last update that I make it up to you. 
> 
> I'm thinking of setting up a tumblr page, where you can give me ideas for one shots and possibly new series to create. One condition though, its kinda gotta be Jonerys ahaha. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be released, but I can't imagine it being as late as last time.
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter, and as always, please let me what you thought of the chapter and the series as a whole, as well as the possible Tumblr page. Feedback is much appreciated.
> 
> Till the next time my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine. This is the first time I have written a story for this website, as well as for this series as a whole. I love Game Of Thrones ( who doesn't ) and so hearing your feedback to this story would be much appreciated. It's a fairly short story, and I do hope to continue this if people want me to.
> 
> Apologies if it's lacking in content. This is first story, so please comment whether you like it or not. Also ideas would be great, as I spent literally days trying to come up with an original idea. Not very easy when you are a full time college student.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time and (hopefully) kind words


End file.
